TDST 1: Beginning With a Bang!
by rangers21A
Summary: A reboot of one of my old fic series. 18 ladies from Total Drama are chosen to compete in a reality competition unlike any ever seen before. In this competition, it's YOU who decides the losers! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right here, right now on Total... Drama... SEX TOUR!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tour Begins**_

"Aw, yeah, Blainley! That's so good!"

"Mmm mmph." Was all she could manage with Chris' dick in her mouth.

"What? We're on? Shit!" Chris shoved Blainley off of him and turned to the camera. "Hello, world! I'm Chris McLean!"

Blainley got up, wiping some drool from her mouth. "And I'm Blainley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. And, starting right now, is a new season of Total Drama!"

"We were told by various critics that the show wasn't 'sexy' enough," Chris went on. "So, this season, we're taking it to thermonuclear levels of sexy!"

"We've invited 18 ladies from past seasons to go on a trip around the world to participate in various sex challenges in every exotic place you can imagine!"

"In the end, one girl will win not just a million dollars, but also one night of passion with the man..."

"Or woman..."

"Of their dreams in any location around the world. So sit back..."

"Unzip your pants..."

"And prepare yourself for the ultimate extravaganza of fucking you've ever seen! Here, on Total... Drama... **Sex Tour!** "

 **...**

[FYI if you see something in brackets, it means it's a confessional]

It was early in the morning, and the bus had just arrived at the airfield in Toronto. Chris and Blainley were waiting for them. "And here are our girls!" Chris exclaimed as the bus doors swung open. "Introducing... From Total Drama Island: Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsay!"

"From Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Blainley continued as each girl filed into place, "it's Zoey, Anne Maria, and Dawn!"

"From Pahkitew Island: it's Sugar, Ella, and Jasmine!"

"And, finally, from The Ridonculous Race: it's Ellody, Taylor, Josee, Sanders, MacArthur, and Crimson!"

[Heather: When I was invited to do another season of this show, I nearly jumped out a window. But, when I heard that it was all sex challenges, I figured I could at least get laid, even if I didn't win.]

[Taylor: All sex challenges is no problemo for me. I've had sex with, like, a billion guys. Yep... That's the truth.]

[Courtney: I can't believe how demeaning this is! I mean, really! An all-female pornographic reality show?! I feel like feminism just lost 50 years of progress! Still... It would be pretty great to get a chance to have sex with Gwen... Not that I like her! It's just... Um...]

[Crimson: I don't get to have sex much. Ennui says that the way I act in bed is... Freaky. But, like, in a bad way. We have an agreement, though: I can have sex with whoever I want, as long as I stay romantically loyal to him. Which means I can pretty much fuck the brains out of every girl here with no repercussions. Awesome.]

"Alright, girls," Chris said, "get on the plane. We have an 18 hour flight to our destination, and there are a few rules we need to go over before we get there. So, get a move on!"

18 girls, several exotic locations, one million dollars, and enough sex to last a lifetime! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will finish sucking Chris' dick? (Probably Blainley) Find out the answers to these questions and more on Total... Drama... **Sex Tour!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**At Least It's Not Tentacles**_

The girls all filed on to the plane as Chef made the final takeoff checks in the cockpit. Chris and Blainley started on the tour. "The Total Drama Jet 2.0 is largely the same as the original." Chris explained as they walked through the first class cabin, which was identical to the original one. "However," he went on, "Loser Class is a little different."

He led the girls into a new cabin. The floor and walls were padded, chains hung from the ceiling, and various sex toys and equipment littered the floor. "Awesome." Crimson said monotonously.

"Just like in World Tour, there will be three teams." Blainley explained. "The bottom team of each challenge will eliminate a member, but the middle team will vote for one of its members to become the sex slave of the winning team until the next challenge."

[Heather: Since I already know that I'll be on the winning team, I hope that I get to have Leshawna as my slave. I still haven't gotten that bitch back for knocking my tooth out on World Tour]

"Any questions so far?"

Zoey raised her hand. "Um, will _all_ the challenges involve sex?" She asked.

Chris and Blainley just laughed at her. "Oh, honey," Blainley said between giggles, "it's called Total Drama _Sex_ Tour for a reason."

Zoey bit her lip nervously. [Zoey: Okay, I've never actually had sex before. Not even with Mike. If all of the challenges are going to be sex related... I'm a little nervous]

"So, how are the eliminated players kicked out?" Gwen asked. "Another Drop of Shame?"

"Nope. Rules have changed this time. For this season, all eliminated girls stay on the plane."

"Dang it!" MacArthur exclaimed. [MacArthur: I was seriously hoping to do a little skydiving]

"Thank goodness." Ella said. "I don't know what I'd do if I were to be shoved out of a plane."

Sugar groaned. [Sugar: If lil' miss princess ends up becoming my bitch, I'm gonna fucking destroy her!]

"So, if none of us are taking a Drop of Shame after we're eliminated, what happens instead?" Ellody asked.

"Oh, that's the fun part." Blainley said. "All eliminated girls will have to act as the personal sex slaves of one of the three hosts: Chris, Chef, or me."

Oddly enough, no one seemed to mind that. Perhaps they just thought it was preferable to being kicked out of a plane at 30,000 feet.

"We're going to let you girls get comfy." Chris said. "Chef's about to take off, so we'll see you at our first location."

The girls all took a seat in the Loser Class cabin, mentally readying themselves for the first challenge.

 **...**

"Welcome to Tokyo!"

The plane had landed in scenic Tokyo, Japan, and the girls were being led through a Japanese film lot to the location of their first challenge. Each of them was wearing a bathrobe, as Chris and Blainley had instructed them to leave their clothes on the plane.

"Japan has a long history of sexual weirdness," Chris explained, "such as being fond of petite girls in school uniforms, or having sex with mutant octopi..."

"Oh, God," Heather complained, "we're not doing a tentacle porn challenge, are we?"

"Nope." The girls all sighed with relief. "That challenge comes later."

Before anyone could complain, Blainley went on with the explanation. "Japan also holds the world record for having the world's largest orgy, consisting of 500 people." She and Chris led them into a large studio. "I'm sure you can guess what your first challenge is."

The studio floor was padded, and various sex toys and equipment littered the floor. Three benches, one blue, one gold, and one pink were off to the side. "Awesome." Crimson repeated.

"Today, the 18 of you will have an all-out orgy to determine your teams." Chris declared. "First six to cum are on one team, last six to cum are on another, and the middle six are the third team. Ready?"

A few of the girls didn't look so sure, but the others drowned them out with a chorus of "Yes!"

"Then begin the fuckfest!"

The girls rushed to disrobe, as a few of them ran for the sex toys that littered the floor. Josee grabbed a vibrator that was shaped like a Gilded Chris and tackled the first person she saw: Gwen. [Josee: I know how to dominate people. When Jacques and I are in bed together, I'm always on top]

"Aaah!" Gwen moaned as Josee turned the vibe on full blast and shoved it inside her. "Go easy on me! I haven't (Ohh) done this much before! Aaaaah!"

Crimson grabbed Zoey and shoved her face in her snatch. "Get licking!" She commanded. [Crimson: I don't care if I'm on the team that cums first, just as long as I get to cum quickly.]

"Crimson, I, uh, don't exactly-"

"LICK!"

Zoey started licking. She had never tasted another girl's pussy before, but she knew that she liked it. "Faster! Faster!" Crimson commanded. "Ugh! You're not doing it right! You have to do it like this!" She threw Zoey down on her back and dived into her pussy, running her tongue over her folds first, then jamming it straight in and licking every inch of it. Zoey was screaming her head off from pleasure. "Oh, God! Crimson! It feels so good! I think… I think I'm gonna… AAAAAAAH!" Zoey screamed as she hit her first orgasm ever. "Holy cow…" She said breathlessly. "That was amazing!"

"Zoey," Chris called from the sidelines, "you're out! Take a seat on the blue bench." Zoey reluctantly took a seat on the bench, desperately wanting to leap back into the fray.

Heather was scissoring with Courtney when Leshawna grabbed her. "What the fuck?" Heather exclaimed. "I was just about to get Courtney to cum, you bitch!"

Leshawna had an evil smirk on her face. "Chris told me what you said in the confessional." She said. Heather was starting to fear for her life. "Think you can make me your bitch?" She said, grabbing a nearby strap-on. "I'll show you who the bitch is around here!"

She forced Heather down on all fours and jammed the strap-on in her ass, thrusting in and out as hard as she could. "Aaaah! Leshawna, I'll get you back for this!"

Leshawna grabbed Heather's hair and pulled her head back. "Say you're my bitch!" Leshawna commanded.

"Never!"

Leshawna smacked Heather hard on the ass. "Say you're my bitch or I'll make sure that you won't be able to sit for a month!"

"Nnngh! I'm… I'm your bitch!" Heather moaned. "Now fuck me harder!"

Leshawna picked up the pace, causing Heather to moan louder. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, bitch?"

"YES!" Heather moaned. "OHHHHH, LESHAWNA!"

"Heather," called Chris, not missing a beat, "blue bench! Let's go!"

Leshawna sent Heather to the blue bench with a nice smack on the ass. "That's right! Go sit on your loser bench! If you can, that is."

Heather sat down (With difficulty) next to Zoey, muttering a choice selection of words that almost made Zoey faint. [Heather: Leshawna is going down!]

Taylor was nervously standing at the sidelines, watching everyone else go at it. "Hey, Taylor, is it?" Called Jasmine, who was double teaming a dildo with Anne Maria. "Why don't you come over here and join in?"

"Um… No, I'm good here." Taylor replied.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. An evil-looking smile grew on her face. She and Anne Maria ditched the dildo and tackled her to the ground, licking every part of her body. "Oh, fuck!" Taylor moaned. "Stop… Aaaaaah! I've never… Ohhhh, don't stop! It feels so good! So…. AAAAAAAH!"

"Well, looks like Miss Slept-With-A-Million-Guys has a pretty quick trigger." Chris observed. "Taylor, blue bench!"

Gwen came only a few seconds later thanks to Josee and her vibrator. More girls came one after the other. Sanders and Ella joined the blue bench, finishing the roster of the first team. Jasmine, Lindsay, Anne Maria, Leshawna, and MacArthur each took a place on the gold bench, with three of them being defeated by Sugar's amazing pussy eating skills. [Sugar: My mama says that I'm a natural eater, but my favorite meal has always been pussy!]

Soon, there were only seven girls left. Crimson was being double teamed from both ends by strap one wore by Izzy, who was just going bananas, and Ellody, whose knowledge of female erogenous zones made her practically unbeatable. Josee and Sugar were 69ing in one corner of the room, desperately trying to make the other cum first. Courtney and Dawn were in the middle of a standoff, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

[Courtney: Dawn is so petite, I figured she would be easy to take out. She spent the whole time meditating while the rest of us fucked each other. She's going down!]

Courtney dove for Dawn, a dildo in each hand, but Dawn outmaneuvered her, and slipped her fingers in Courtney's pussy. The minute Dawn's fingers started moving, Courtney erupted with a huge squirting orgasm unlike anything any of those present had seen. When it was over, Chris couldn't even bring himself to speak, he was in so much shock.

"What... The fuck... Just happened?" Courtney panted.

Dawn just shrugged. "You lost." She said simply.

Chris shook his head and stood up. "And Courtney rounds out team two! That means that the final team consists of Crimson, Izzy, Josee, Ellody, Sugar, and Dawn!" The aforementioned girls all cheered, except for Crimson, who still hadn't climaxed yet.

"Will the winners please take a seat on the pink bench?" Blainley said. "From this point forward, you shall be known as the Screaming Pornstars!"

"Team two," Chris said, addressing those on the gold bench, "you are now the Killer Sluts!"

"And the final team of losers," Blainley continued, "are the Possible Virgins!"

"What?!" Taylor cried. "But I'm not a virgin!"

"Yeah. Sure, Taylor." Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Now, girls, you'll be happy to know that there will be no elimination tonight!" The girls all cheered. "However, there _will_ be a vote amongst the bottom two teams to select which of their members will be the winners' bitch until the next challenge." The cheering stopped, except for the Pornstars, who cheered even louder.

"Who will be the Pornstars' bitch? Find out, coming up on Total... Drama... **Sex Tour!** "

[Josee: I hope it's that junior pig, MacArthur! I'd love to spank her into next week!]

[Ellody: Logically, the most entertaining option would be Heather. It looked fun when Leshawna dominated her during the challenge.]

[Sugar: I hope it's Ella! When I get through with her, she won't be able to sit for years!]

[Crimson: I don't care who it is. I just want someone who can help me make up for not being able to cum during the orgy.]

Okay, readers! Here's your chance! Vote for who you think should be the Screaming Pornstars' sex slave. Your options are: Zoey, Heather, Taylor, Gwen, Sanders, Ella, Jasmine, Anne Maria, MacArthur, Lindsay, or Courtney. Cast your votes in a review. I'll check the votes on Friday the 22nd, and will write the final chapter of this fic then. Until then, happy fucking!

~Rangers21A: Knight of the Smut Table


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Bitch Vote**_

The Killer Sluts and Possible Virgins all sat nervously in the stands of the voting chamber on the Total Drama Jet. They knew that, in a few moments, one of them would become the sex slave of the Screaming Pornstars. Chris came forward with a tray carrying a single dog collar.

"This is the Bitch Collar," he explained, "if I call your name, please come up and put it on, then head to Loser Class to begin your stint as the Screaming Pornstars' bitch. The Bitch today is…" Nervous glances were exchanged. Who would it be?

"Taylor." Taylor gulped. [Taylor: Why me?! I haven't done anything!] Taylor reluctantly put on the Bitch Collar and slowly shuffled down the hall to Loser Class where the Pornstars were waiting.

Taylor was a bit unnerved by the way they were eyeing her. They looked like a pack of lions who had just spotted fresh prey. "Um… Hi." She said meekly.

Before any of the other Pornstars could do anything, Crimson grabbed her and forced her face deep in her snatch. "Make me cum now, or I'll spank you so hard your ass will look like it should be guiding Santa's sleigh!"

"Um… Okay." Taylor whimpered. She started slowly licking Crimson's pussy.

"Goddammit! You're not doing it right!" Crimson complained, hardly feeling any pleasure at all. "Make me cum now, bitch!"

"I'm trying!" Taylor started moving her tongue around faster and deeper, but Crimson barely moaned at all.

"Screw it!" Crimson exclaimed, having given up. "Someone punish her!"

"I got this." Josee said, getting up and grabbing an enormous and rough-looking paddle. Taylor tried to get up, but Crimson held her down.

"Keep going!" She commanded. "Josee will stop after you've made me cum!"

Taylor braced herself as Josee came down hard with the paddle on her ass. She cried out as Josee kept going. Taylor kept licking Crimson's pussy to no avail as Josee kept spanking her, harder and harder as time passed.

Taylor tried something else, looking for any solution that would end the spanking. She tried sticking one of her fingers in Crimson's ass, which caused an abnormal loud moan to escape from Crimson's lips. Taylor moved the finger in and out as Crimson got louder and louder, closer and closer to sweet release. Finally, Taylor grabbed a large dildo and plunged it deep inside Crimson's ass, allowing Crimson to achieve an orgasm at long last.

Josee stopped spanking Taylor, albeit reluctantly, as Crimson laid down, panting hard. "Damn it!" Josee complained. "I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

"Keep going then." Crimson panted.

"Wait, what?" Taylor cowered in fear as the Pornstars advanced on her.

"Whoa!" Chris said as he observed what was happening from the cockpit with Blainley and Chef. "Taylor does not look like she's having fun. Should we do something?"

They barely lasted two seconds without bursting into laughter. "The teams have been formed." Blainley said dramatically to the camera. "Who will win the next challenge? Who will win the whole game? And who will be the next Bitch?"

"Find out all this and more next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
